


Brillante Oscuridad

by Sho (Shokitty)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Kuron (Voltron) Deserves Better, Kuron (Voltron) Lives, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokitty/pseuds/Sho
Summary: —¡Responde mi pregunta, Shirogane!——….Mamá, espera.— La voz de Keith se pudo escuchar, baja y distante, pero sin duda era su voz, y su corazón dio un vuelco apenas lo escuchó, sintiendo que no iba a saber qué decirle, cómo explicarse, pensando que quería soltar todo lo que sentía ahí mismo y en ese segundo. —Shiro, soy yo, Keith, ¿Por qué estás ahí? ¿Ocurre algo? La, la señal parece muy vieja y...——Keith,— dejó salir en un suspiro, casi añorante, viendo los controles, ¿Cómo podía conseguir imagen? ¿Cómo podía conseguir verlo? —Agh, no entiendo estos controles, no sé qué hacer, me costó mucho siquiera enviar la señal, pero...estoy en la fabrica, estoy...estoy donde me viste por última vez, estoy...— no sabía si Keith siquiera entendería, o si estaba teniendo sentido, solo sabía que debía decirle las cosas ahora, —la cicatriz en tu mejilla, dónde la hice.—El silencio le pareció eterno, pero no escuchaba nada, no prestaba atención a nada, solo le importaba saber la respuesta de Keith, volver a escuchar su voz, saber si lo iba a aceptar, si lo iba a dejar ahí...—...¿Puedes esperar por mi?—





	Brillante Oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charity47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity47/gifts).



Si alguien le hubiera dicho que, en primer lugar, iba a tener una oportunidad de volver a ver con _sus_ propios ojos, de sentir en _su_ propia piel, o de siquiera ser capaz de pensar para _si_ mismo sin tener una segunda presencia en su mente, mucho más fuerte y con mayor control que él, probablemente se hubiera reído y habría preguntando qué tenía que pagar a cambio de eso. Hasta ahora no parecía que tuviera que dar algo a cambio, pero tampoco se veía que su situación fuera a ser buena o que algo fuese a ocurrir, llevaba al menos treinta _doboshes_ sentado en medio de una fabrica de clones, de una fabrica de la cual él había nacido y en la cuál, recordaba, había peleado contra la persona más importante para él.

Pero no había signos de destrucción en ningún lado, y si bien la fabrica seguía en pie, eso no significaba que hubiera miles de _él_ alrededor, las capsulas estaban completamente vacías, solo quedaba él en medio de la nada. La base entera funcionaba perfectamente, podía ver la iluminación violeta por todo el lugar y, cuando antes eso le causaba nervios, ataques de pánico, deseos de salir huyendo, en ese memento le daba una paz que no lograba comprender. Desde el inicio él jamás había sido _Shiro_ , su nombre no era Takashi Shirogane, esa persona, según recordaba, había sido rescatada y devuelta a la vida, aunque tuviera aún algunos momentos en los que su mente le jugaba malos trucos y le hacía creer que en verdad era él, pero entendía su situación lo mejor que le era posible.

Viendo que nada ocurría, se puso de pie, analizando sus alrededores antes de pensar que, era un clon pero seguía necesitando respirar, comer y dormir, así que debía de asegurarse esas comodidades como primer cosas en caso de que nada fuera a ocurrir pronto y debiera de quedarse ahí sin más, se miró de nuevo y notó que llevaba un traje negro que lo cubría todo hasta el cuello, y era pegado, se sentía como la malla que usaba antes bajo la armadura de Voltron, eso le hizo sonreír, como si tuviera algo más a lo que aferrarse y no caer en desesperación, junto a todo el lugar, su luz violeta que no era más amenazante, pero dejó esos pensamientos de lado y fue a investigar un poco mejor el lugar.

Como buena base de operaciones, pudo encontrar que había reservas de comida, cuarteles para dormir y también le costó poco trabajo ingresar a los sistemas que le llevaban a la sala de mando, mirando que todo funcionaba automatizado en al menos un 80% de la base, lo que era manual era la entrada y salida de mensajes, el manejo de naves, acceso al hangar, cosa que lo dejó bastante deprimido porque no podía simplemente entrar ahí y tomar una nave para irse, dejando eso de lado podía vivir ahí con calma y tratar de contactar con alguien mientras tanto. Mientras movía sus dedos sobre el tablero de mando, notó por fin que su brazo derecho estaba presente, recordando despacio que lo había perdido en la pelea contra Keith en ese lugar.

Algo le decía que tenía mucho más que solo lagunas mentales sobre por qué había revivido en un cuerpo diferente. Sus recuerdos eran un caos y entre ellos parecía que tenía ciertas cosas simplemente dadas por hecho por el tiempo que había pasado en la mente de su yo original, igual tendría que pensar en eso pero mientras buscaba una señal o algo con quien comunicarse tendría más que tiempo suficiente para meditar sobre ello.

Tras dejar un mensaje, de alguna forma, en código dentro de la consola y desear que Pidge estuviera por ahí para ayudarle a entender mejor el sistema Galra y explicarle por qué lo podía entender tan bien como si fuera su segundo idioma o cosas así, igual decidió dejar eso ahí e irse a buscar la comida, tomando un poco de pasta que parecía al menos ligeramente menos asqueroso que cualquier cosa que Coran pudiera querer alimentarlo con cuando recién llegaron al Castillo de los Leones.

Suspiró.

Era difícil asumir que todo eso no eran realmente sus recuerdos, y la parte que si lo eran contenía algo tan terrible como que había guiado a Keith ahí para matarlo, para deshacerse de él y de Voltron por ordenes de una bruja, todo eso era suficiente para sacarle el hambre de encima, más no se animaba a dejarse tirar abajo por su mente, no era Shiro, y mientras no tuviera idea de quién era, no iba a simplemente actuar como él por no saber nada mejor, tenía otras formas de afrontar esa situación, en su caso solo le quedaba esperar por alguien que le explicara la situación actual y entonces decidiría que hacer, a dónde ir y cómo encontrarse con Keith, una vez recibiera su respuesta y le pudiera responder, entonces podría preocuparse por su existencia y todo lo demás.

Keith.

Dejó de comer, apoyándose mejor en un monton de contenedores que había encontrado y que usaba de mesa y silla improvisados, pensaba en ese chico, la forma en que lo había visto en cuanto había dicho eso, “ _Te amo_ ”, no importaba realmente lo que hubiera dicho antes o después, en ese instante todo había vuelto a él, aunque ya no tuviera regreso y el control de Haggar estuviera más allá de lo que él podía reprimir, pero recordaba esos ojos, como lo miraban como si deseara que le respondiera, la esperanza que aún tenían por él pese a todo lo que le había dicho antes en busca de destruirlo, de destrozarlo desde lo más profundo de su alma, y aún así Keith había continuado hasta el final, incluso mientras caían, lo último que había sido capaz de ver con sus propios ojos había sido como Keith lo miraba y prefería caer con él.

Claro, no sabía que no era él realmente. ¿O si? No entendía, en verdad, tenía miedo cuando pensaba en esa posibilidad, que Keith hubiera dado un salto tan grande pensando que era Shiro, la persona que amaba, pensando que era Shiro, el hombre que merecía esas palabras.

Se miró las manos tras dejar su plato de comida a un lado, podía ver que una de estas era el brazo Galra que había usado desde que lo habían mutilado en esa base, y el otro era un brazo normal dentro de todo, lucía humano, de carne y hueso, o eso daba a aparentar, no supo cuando, pero su mirada había cambiado totalmente y había pensado seriamente en tomar algo, lo que fuera, y abrirse el brazo, ver realmente qué era, de qué estaba hecho, sintiendo un terrible odio hacia su persona por un instante que pareció durar una eternidad, y cada que pensaba que estaba por hacerlo en verdad la voz de Keith llegaba a sus oídos, diciéndole que pensara en cómo se sentiría, ¿Por qué debía de hacerse daño?

Volvió a su comida, aunque tenía la respuesta para la pregunta que su misma ilusión de Keith le hacía.

“Porque te lastimé”.

* * *

En el sistema Klii Nyn, la nueva base de la Espada de Marmora ya no tenía que estar escondida todo el tiempo, bajo contraseñas y dispositivos especiales para evitar que los encontraran, ahora podían mostrar su logo enorme, como una señal de ayuda y de paz para todos aquellos que la necesitaran, y mientras veía eso y la cantidad de gente que iba llegando a la Espada con renovadas esperanzas, con fe en que encontrarían en ese sitio un lugar desde el cuál volver a empezar, Keith no dejaba de sonreír, acomodándose su trenza sobre un hombro.

Acababa de volver de una misión de rescate en un planeta donde un grupo de rebeldes había atentado con ir contra la paz intergalactica y, obviamente, los esfuerzos que ellos, los Paladines de Voltron, los Alteanos y los humanos en la tierra habían dado para conseguir dicha paz. No podía decir que eran como la patrulla espacial, cosa que a veces Lance le comentaba que parecía, pero si se encargaba de mínimo cuidar que ellos y la coalición no tuvieran que encargarse de cosas que él podía arreglar en nada. Dejando de estar perdido en sus pensamientos, avanzaba mientras era saludado con respeto por la mayoría en la base, veteranos y nuevos, siempre sintiendo algo de vergüenza por ello, en parte porque no sentía que estuviera haciendo algo que mereciera tanto reconocimiento, era lo que quería hacer y lo que lo hacía feliz, lo llenaba en un sentido que no podía describir.

Quizás era porque siempre había pensado que ayudar a los demás poniéndolos por encima de tu propia vida era heroico pero ligeramente estúpido, y ahora que había ayudado a los demás con algo que nunca esperó, entendía que a veces eso era más que suficiente para darte un lugar al que pertenecer.

Y aún así, tras cada sonrisa que daba, no podía evitar detenerse y voltear por momentos, escuchando los rumores. —Se ve más solo de lo que me habían dicho...—

—¡Cierra el pico! Si nos llegan a escuchar nos echan, ¿No sabes quién es la vice comandante de la organización?—

—¿Su madre?—

—Piensa entonces, pedazo de imbécil, no podemos ir por ahí diciendo que su hijo se ve solo aún cuando han pasado quién sabe cuántos decaphoebs desde la última vez que se vio con el capitán del Atlas, ¡Es un tabú!—

—Tu dijiste todo lo demás, yo solo comenté que se ve solo y triste, ¿En verdad tenía algo con el capitán del Atlas? Bueno, supongo que siendo el Paladin negro de Voltron no debía necesitar muchas excusas—

—¡Que te calles...!—

Suspiró, no era la primera vez que le parecía escuchar ese tipo de conversación, con el tiempo se había vuelto ligeramente insensible hacía los comentarios, hacía los recuerdos, o eso quería creer, simplemente aceptaba cada vez más que ese dolor en el pecho nunca se iba a ir, como un cuchillo clavado en el centro de su corazón que nadie más que Shiro podía sacar y sanar. Recordaba que al inicio, cuando recién había tomado la decisión de irse y dedicarse a volver de la Espada una organización de ayuda y apoyo, le había costado lágrimas y sangre el pensar que dejaba a Shiro en la tierra, que ya no lo necesitaban, que su lugar estaba con su madre y en el espacio, en Daibazaal con los demás Galra. 

Su madre nunca había estado más furiosa que el día que lo encontró llorando cuando recibió la invitación a la boda de Shiro, pero había entendido perfectamente que no deseaba ir ahí y gritarle, exigirle compensación o responsabilidad por todo lo que había hecho, él jamás había tenido la culpa de que Keith simplemente malinterpretara todas sus intenciones al grado de creer que era amado como amaba. En su mente aún estaba grabada en fuego el memento en que Shiro le había agradecido por ir y estar ahí, antes de darle la espalda e irse para siempre a los brazos de alguien que él no tenía idea de quién era, y si lo sabía, lo había olvidado en un intento de negar su realidad.

Ese día también había descubierto que los Galra tenían un intenso soporte para el alcohol y que embriagarse no iba a ser posible con solo bebidas terrestres, por eso al volver a Daibazaal se había bebido todo lo que había encontrado en tiendas, bares y demás lugares dónde pudieran darle algo fuerte. De nuevo, su madre no había estado contenta pero lo había dejado sufrir, lamentarse, llorar y agonizar en paz hasta que tuvo la capacidad de volver a ponerse de pie e ir a pedirle que lo sacara de su habitación y le ayudara a no pensar más.

Con el paso del tiempo el no pensar más se había vuelto fácil, si bien había sufrido porque tenían una reunión por Allura, cada año, Shiro y él se hablaban menos y menos al grado que cuando se veían para las reuniones, él ya no podía pensar en él como el mismo hombre al que había abrazado aquella vez, rogándole que volviera a él, que no lo dejara solo.

Shiro jamás habría hecho eso, y si bien no le decía a nadie que esa era la única forma en la que se mantenía sano, sinceramente no tenía necesidad, tampoco es como si pensara que un día Shiro volvería a él y sería feliz. Había tomado todo como un duelo que había dejado de lado por mucho tiempo, Shiro se lo había dicho, él había muerto en la pelea con Zarkon y sus intentos de recuperarlo habían llevado a que encontrase un clon de él que prácticamente casi los mata a todos y aún ahora no estaba seguro de si la persona que estaba en la tierra no era realmente ese mismo ser que había salvado en un afán de aferrarse a Shiro con su vida.

—Keith, volviste antes de lo esperado, ¿Ocurrió algo?— Su madre le preguntó, él simplemente le respondió negando con la cabeza lentamente, manteniendo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que le daba paz a su madre.

—La evacuación terminó antes de tiempo, con los refuerzos que enviaste, pudimos acabar con todas las fuerzas rebeldes mucho más eficazmente, su líder no opuso resistencia alguna cuando llegamos a él y fueron llevados a la autoridad más cercana, bueno...a la base de la coalición más cercana.— Se encogió de hombros, casi diciendo que le dejaron el papeleo a los altos mandos, aunque ellos hubieran peleado. —Lo demás fue sencillo, los que fueron tomados como soldados por la fuerza están aqui para rehabilitación, quienes perdieron a su familia están siendo organizados en pequeñas familias temporales y los niños están bajo el cuidado de nuestros mejores cadetes.— Y por ello se refería al par de Ezid y Zethrid que amaban a los niños, sin duda, por algo las había colocado ahí y ahora tenían un montón de cadetitos a su disposición para cuidar de los pequeñitos.

Su madre parecía divertirse por la forma en que contaba las cosas, él había aprendido ya antes qué cosas la hacían sonreir y la animaban, esas partes que él tenía aún de su padre le hacían recordar un momento en la vida de los tres en la que pudieron ser felices y estar juntos, así que hacía lo posible por darle eso, a cambio de no tener nada más que ofrecerle, sentía que su furia había sido, contra Shiro, en parte porque ella deseaba que él pudiera tener una familia pero, no necesitaba más que a ella, tenía su familia, algo que había añorado por tanto tiempo y la debía atesorar como tal.

—Suena a que estás volviéndote cada día más fuerte, me pregunto si eso es por mi o por él, ¿O quizás los dos?— Krolia había aprendido a dejar salir su lado maternal cada vez más, siendo cariñosa con él aún en momentos así, haciéndolo sentir querido y amado, —si ya tienes tu reporte listo, puedes entregarlo, Kolivan y yo estamos terminando de revisar los reportes de los demás oficiales, enseguida iré contigo y podemos tomar un descanso para cenar.— Estaba asintiendo cuando a su lado apareció alguien de la sala de comunicaciones.

—Comandante Krolia-...oh, Keith, bienvenido de vuelta, justo a ustedes dos los estaba buscando.— Lucia alterado, quizás le parecía más urgente por el hecho de ser de la misma raza de Slav, aunque había aprendido que ellos eran en general una masa de nervios casi todo el tiempo. —Recibimos una señal, peculiar.—

No le gustaba la forma en que le habían dicho la palabra peculiar, nunca significaba algo bueno.

* * *

Por el conteo en la pantalla de mando, llevaba ahí al menos siete phoebs, se asombraba de aún recordaba las medidas de tiempo que Allura les había enseñado con tanta dedicación, aunque la mitad no hubieran sido realmente a él. Ese día, específicamente, estaba pensando que ya no tenía mucha más comida y si no iban por él pronto, probablemente moriría de hambre antes de poder usar esa oportunidad para poder volver a ver a Keith.

Fue entonces cuando en la pantalla pudo ver algo que le dio esperanzas, había encontrado una frecuencia, una señal a la que conectarse y ahora estaba esperando que le respondieran. Sin pensarlo demasiado había salido corriendo rumbo hacía los controles, rogando, rezando casi a cualquier cosa en el Universo que fuera capaz de darle ese milagro, que le fueran a responder, estaba casi por lanzarse sobre la pantalla y gritar cuando de la nada la conexión fue aceptada. La vida volvió a sus ojos y su cuerpo se sintió lleno de algo más que solo el simple deseo de sobrevivir por Keith, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Escuchó una voz al otro lado de la radio, —¿Quién está ahí?— La pregunta lo confundió un poco, balbuceando sin saber qué responder, —¿Galra?—

—¡No! No...yo, estoy, estoy perdido en una base Galra, necesito ayuda, ¿Quién está ahí?— No podía evitar estar a la defensiva pero, apenas respondió, el silencio se hizo del otro lado y pareció ser eterno, cuando una voz que reconocía se escuchó, no la había escuchado más que por unas oraciones, una vez, hace mucho, pero la reconocía.

—...¿Por qué estás en una base Galra en mitad de la nada, _Shirogane_?— Krolia sonaba diferente, pero era ella, lo sabía.

—¿Krolia? ¿Eres tu? ¿Está...? ¿Está Keith contigo?— Enseguida le pareció escuchar algo similar a un golpe, ¿Estaba enojada? Y si lo estaba, ¿Por qué? De alguna forma en su mente creía saber la razón y aún así la estaba negando, ignorando.

—¡Responde mi pregunta, Shirogane!—

—….Mamá, espera.— La voz de Keith se pudo escuchar, baja y distante, pero sin duda era su voz, y su corazón dio un vuelco apenas lo escuchó, sintiendo que no iba a saber qué decirle, cómo explicarse, pensando que quería soltar todo lo que sentía ahi mismo y en ese segundo. —Shiro, soy yo, Keith, ¿Por qué estás ahi? ¿Ocurre algo? La, la señal parece muy vieja y...—

— _Keith_ ,— dejó salir en un suspiro, casi añorante, viendo los controles, ¿Cómo podía conseguir imagen? ¿Cómo podía conseguir verlo? —Agh, no entiendo estos controles, no sé qué hacer, me costó mucho siquiera enviar la señal, pero...estoy en la fabrica, estoy...estoy donde me viste por última vez, estoy...— no sabía si Keith siquiera entendería, o si estaba teniendo sentido, solo sabía que debía decirle las cosas ahora, —la cicatriz en tu mejilla, dónde la hice.—

El silencio le pareció eterno, pero no escuchaba nada, no prestaba atención a nada, solo le importaba saber la respuesta de Keith, volver a escuchar su voz, saber si lo iba a aceptar, si lo iba a dejar ahí...

—...¿Puedes esperar por mi?—

* * *

Cuando escuchó su voz pedir por él, sintió que debía ir a su ayuda, a su _rescate_ , su madre no lo había aprobado en el momento y casi no lo dejaba acercarse a la consola para responder el mensaje, después de todo, siquiera podían saber si era Shiro quién estaba al otro lado de la radio, sonaba como él, más joven, más vivo, pero como él.

Cuando le empezaron a decir una serie de palabras, de lugares que parecía que solo ellos dos conocerían, su corazón había latido más fuerte, había sentido preocupación, nervios, frustración, alegría, y más emociones en menos de unos segundos que aún no era capaz de controlarse, había salido de la sala apenas recibió el afirmativo de parte de...ese Shiro, del clon, de que iba a esperar por él, se había quedado fuera, apoyado en la puerta y tapándose la boca, mirando hacía el techo mientras todo lo que había luchado por tanto tiempo en ocultar, en enterrar hasta el fondo de su alma, volvía a surgir con tal fuerza que se sentía ahogar.

No podía ser otro clon, debía ser el mismo, los otros habían estado dormidos mientras destruían el sitio, pero creía entender un poco la razón de por qué podía haber vuelto. Aún si la explicación existía, él no podía controlar su corazón que latía tan rápido que parecía al borde de salirse de su pecho, sus ojos al borde de volver a llenarse de lagrimas y llorar por ese hombre de nuevo. Lo habían llamado como una calidez y necesidad que no recordaba que Shiro alguna vez hubiera tenido con él, y sin embargo sabía que había sido así, que en un tiempo había sido tan normal que todos habían pensando que salían, que eran pareja.

Su madre no lo había dejado ir solo, pero él le había pedido que por favor no fuera ella con él hasta dentro del lugar, quería enfrentar lo que estuviera ahí por su cuenta, **solo** , frente a frente con quien fuera a encontrar en ese lugar o con lo que fuera a encontrar ahí, aun si su mente estaba yendo a mil por hora e imaginaba a un Shiro, a _Shiro_ , esperando por él, deseando verlo, queriendo verlo a él, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, queriéndolo a **_él_** , y sentía que tenía que cumplir, que debía entrar a ese lugar por su cuenta y lanzarse a lo que tuviera enfrente sin pensar, pero había cosas que aunque estuviera desesperado habían cambiado, quisiera o no.

Estaba pilotando la nave, viendo en la distancia la base dónde se encontraba la fábrica, les había costado un poco obtener las coordenadas exactas ya que ni Shiro ni él las recordaban completamente, y él ya no tenía a Black para poder ayudarle a recordar el camino, simplemente se había dejado llevar por las coordenadas y un poco de, no sabia si era deseo de tener una conexión con él o simplemente confianza en su memoria de que recordaría el camino una vez empezara a ir cerca de una zona que reconociera.

—Si lo que dice es verdad, sabes que no es precisamente Shirogane, y la última vez que te dejé ir solo con uno de ellos, saliste herido.— No sabía si su madre hablaba de su cicatriz en la mejilla, sobre su corazón roto o si hablaba de ambos de una forma que sabía que entendería, —entiendo que quieras ir y enfrentarlo por tu cuenta pero, esta vez estoy aquí, estaré _aquí_.— Lo remarcó, y él no pudo evitar voltear a verla, con sus ojos brillando entre esperanza, dolor, un poco de tristeza y añoranza, todo estaba atorado en su garganta pero creía que era precisamente por eso que su madre quería protegerlo, porque lucía, seguramente, tanto como cuando recién se vieron por primera vez, en aquella base. —¿Entiendes lo que te digo?—

Asintió, —lo entiendo pero, creo que puedes confiar en mi, ya no soy un niño, por mucho que tu tengas muchos más años que yo, he crecido, sé lo que estoy haciendo.— Quizás no del todo, pero tampoco es que fuera a entrar corriendo y lanzarse a los brazos de lo que fuera a ver enfrente de él, iba a mantenerse alerta, o al menos eso se decía a si mismo y en cierta medida su cuerpo estaba al borde de derrochar adrenalina por la cantidad de emociones que tenía dentro y no podía contener más. Cuando aterrizó en ese lugar y su madre bajó con él, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, notando que era ligeramente más alto que ella ahora, riendo casi porque no había notado nunca eso. Mientras se alejaba, le sonrió una última vez y recibió un cumplido que no había esperado.

—Una parte de ti, luce mucho más como tu padre ahora mismo, más que nunca. Y en parte, estoy agradecida por cómo Kolivan cuidó de ti, de alguna forma, eres tan fuerte pero no has perdido nada de lo que me hace feliz de que seas humano.— No supo qué decir ante eso, mirándose, era bien cierto que estaba usando un uniforme como Kolivan pero, no sabía si era su expresión, su forma de hablar o lo decidido que estaba, algo daba la imagen de su padre totalmente, y su madre estaba orgullosa y a la vez triste, ¿Era porque entendía mejor su mente que él? —Una vez vi esa mirada en el rostro de tu padre, cuando él estaba decidido a dar la vida por mi, por ideales que yo había llevado conmigo, cosas en las que él no tenía nada que ver, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba y la cantidad de ese amor que regresaba a mi de su parte, sé que te ha hecho daño, desde que estuvimos esos dos años, solos y viajando, supe que no había nadie en el mundo que fuera más importante, más valioso, más nada para ti que Shirogane. Quiero protegerte. Y veo que no puedo hacer absolutamente nada para detenerte de ir hacía algo que te hace volver a lucir como mi pequeño Keith, aún lleno de valor y de amor para dar hacía la persona que ama.—

—...Volveré, mamá. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, y no sé qué me espera ahí, pero sé que cuando vuelva, te necesitaré.— Sonrió, débil, antes de soltarla y alejarse del todo, tomando aire profundamente, empezando a caminar firme y alerta hacía la entrada de la fabrica, mirando alrededor mientras caminaba por lugares que le traían memorias malas y buenas, memorias de un memento en su vida dónde creía que todo sería totalmente diferente. Alzando una mano mientras acariciaba la pared de un pasillo y de repente las luces se iluminaron guiándolo hacía una puerta en especifica, reconociendo ese sitio.

Vio la puerta abrirse y por un momento su memoria dónde Shiro estaba de pie ahi, luciendo tan diferente pero decidido a deshacerse de él, rodeado de miles de él alrededor, pero pronto su vista se aclaró y pudo ver a un hombre, cubierto de negro, sentado cerca de unos contenedores y alrededor las capsulas dónde solía haber clones estaban vacías, como si nunca hubieran sido usadas en primer lugar. Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo algo que no podía describir subiendo por su garganta, naciendo desde su pecho, golpeando fuerte contra su pecho y luego su mirada se volvió borrosa, antes de alejarse despacio, dando un paso hacía atrás, cerrando los ojos porque no quería mostrar esa debilidad, ese control que aún tenía la pura presencia de Shiro en él, no era algo que debería dejarle ver a alguien que no sabía si era amigo o enemigo.

—Keith...— Una voz, un suspiro se escuchó, sonaba añorante, cansado y a la vez terriblemente feliz, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos y notó que los ojos de la persona frente a él le miraban con una calidez que no recordaba, un calor que no tenía idea cuánto extrañaba. —Lo siento tanto...hice todo eso, te lastimé tanto, y aún así....estás aquí, viniste, por mi...—

Dejó de querer huir, se quedó firme ahí, viendo al hombre frente suyo, sonriendo, sintiendo toda la tristeza que había guardado tanto tiempo salir, dejando las lágrimas fluir, —creo haberte dicho que lo haría, todas las veces que fuera necesario, ¿No?— Dio un paso hacía el frente antes de avanzar algo más rápido y pensar que podría abrazarlo en ese memento, que podría recibirlo en sus brazos pero...

Terminó corriendo cuando notó que Shiro sonreía, aliviado y se dejaba caer hacía el frente, teniendo que apresurarse a sostenerlo, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo y llamándolo, casi gritando su nombre antes de notar que era solo cansancio, estaba cansado, y se imaginaba por qué, según lo que le había dicho, llevaba meses ahí, perdido y sin contacto humano.

Y aún así cuando lo vio se había visto tan aliviado y feliz, tanto como para dejarse caer en sus brazos. Lo observaba con cuidado, viendo su rostro cubierto por cabello facial y como su cabello había crecido demasiado, podía notar enseguida que era el clon, tenía solo un mechón de cabello blanco y el resto eran largos mechones negros, su cuerpo estaba completo y ese brazo Galra estaba aún pegado a él, no como el que el Capitán del Atlas usaba, bajó despacio su rostro, antes de pegarlo a la frente de Shiro y sonrió, dejando fluir de nuevo sus lágrimas, —Bienvenido de vuelta, gracias por volver...no te volveré a dejar caer así, nunca más. Nunca más tendrás que sufrir. Nunca...— acariciando sus mejillas, antes de besar su frente, suspirando y sonriendo, no le importaba si lo querían como él le quería, o si siquiera ese sentimiento era real a este punto, el alivio que su corazón estaba sintiendo ahora mismo le hacía sentir que todo, todo estaría bien desde ahora.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, muy despacio, sintiendo una luz más potente en los ojos, teniendo que parpadear continuamente antes de poder ver alrededor y notar que estaba en una habitación de la Espada, sentía la suave cama bajo su cuerpo y empezó a sentarse, despacio, llevándose una mano al rostro y quitándose el cabello del rostro, suspirando, y tratando de recordar qué es lo que había pasado antes, aunque fue cuando quiso apoyarse en la cama para poder moverse que notó que le hacía falta algo, volteando despacio y notó que su brazo de metal no estaba ahí, su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido, su mente estaba dando de vueltas y poco a poco su mundo entero estaba retorciéndose, todo parecía ser mucho más pequeño, parecía que no tenía espacio suficiente para respirar, para estar ahi, para absolutamente nada, y la puerta se abrió entonces, con Shiro casi saltando al ataque de la persona que estaba por entrar pero se detuvo, captando primero que nada esos ojos violetas que lo miraban con preocupación.

Se calmó, apenas, porque Keith estando ahí significaba que no había pasado nada malo y que estaba en buenas manos, que estaba dónde debía de estar y que podía confiar en él, con todo su ser, ¿O no? —Lo siento mucho, intenté decirles que no era buena idea hacerlo mientras dormías pero, no querían arriesgarse y...lo siento tanto, de verdad,— lo vio acercarse a él, sentarse a su lado y extender una de sus manos, queriendo tocar dónde le hacía falta un brazo, pero parecía dudar. Él entendía, claro, no era Shiro, no era la persona en la que podían confiar y habiendo revelado que era el clon que se supone debió morir hace tanto, no debía ser una buena noticia, por lo mismo Keith no debía de querer tocarlo, tocar dónde ya una vez le había quitado él un brazo pero, no lo culpaba por eso.

—Puedes hacerlo...preferiría que lo hicieras,— admitió, respirando hondo y profundo, inhalando con fuerzas porque seguía sintiendo que iba a tener un ataque de pánico solo por la falta de su brazo, pero el sentir de repente los dedos de Keith en su hombro, acariciando apenas y diciéndole que lo sentía, que estaba todo bien, que él se encargaría de que todo estuviera bien, lo relajaba al punto de poder cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en la pared, —has crecido, Keith, y tienes el cabello como...¿Kolivan? ¿Era Kolivan? Creo que lo era...— sonaba agotado, acababa de despertar y ya estaba cansado por todo lo que había tenido que enfrentar de golpe, sin aviso siquiera, pero mientras admiraba cuán mayor Keith lucía, lo hermoso que se veía con su cabello largo y en una trenza, lo hermosos que seguían siendo sus ojos, y muchas más cosas, empezaba a recordar la razón de querer verlo primero que a nadie, de querer ir corriendo a su lado antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Sintió una mano de Keith en su mejilla y luego pudo notar que jugaban con su cabello, —luces como cuando te encontré la primera vez,— eso de alguna forma lo hizo sonreír, —¿Deberíamos hacer lo mismo? Recuerdo que estabas demasiado nervioso para cortarte el cabello por tu cuenta...y, tengo tijeras conmigo.— No esperaba eso, de alguna forma sentía que Keith querría respuestas mucho antes que buscar algo de normalidad en su encuentro, su mente era un caos entre el pánico de que se sentía _indefenso_ sin un brazo, sentía que más allá de responderle a Keith debía de _disculparse_ por más cosas de las que tenía idea, y pronto terminó por cerrar los ojos, apoyando su rostro contra la mano ajena.

—¿Estás seguro? Sabes **qué** soy, Keith, no puedo...—

—Honerva-...Haggard ya no existe, Shiro, no tengo miedo de que vayas a cambiar de repente, no puedes hacerme daño, te lo demostré antes. Si llegara a ocurrir algo, iría al otro lado del universo por ti.— Algo le decía que esas palabras sonaban más desesperadas de lo que deberían, y muy dentro de si se cuestionaba si el real no habría muerto, si Keith estaba tan mal como para conformarse con lo que era él.

Pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

—Un corte de cabello me vendría bien.— Susurró, notando que los ojos de Keith se iluminaban enseguida, aún si en el fondo seguía viendo los restos de una tristeza enorme que no sabía si sería capaz de contener solo con el amor que tenía para darle, con ser el repuesto, con ser lo que le quedaba. No le molestaba la idea mientras Keith lo recibiera, pero escucharle llamarlo Shiro, sin parar, de alguna forma le dolía, le generaba sentimientos en los que no quería profundizar, como si una pared enorme estuviera cubriéndolo a él y a su mente de llegar a algo mucho más peligroso que la droga que lo había mantenido vivo hasta ahora.

Despacio, le ayudaron a moverse a una silla, y cerró los ojos, dejando que Keith se dedicara a tocar y acomodar su cabello como mejor quisiera, sintiendo como sus manos jugaban con los largos mechones y de a poco iba calculando el largo ideal para él, —empezaré a cortar, Shiro,— susurró, y pudo escuchar el lejano sonido de las tijeras mientras cortaba, apenas abriendo un segundo sus ojos para ver como el cabello caía alrededor de él.

—Cuando dijiste eso, aquella vez, no pensé que en verdad, aún en la más remota posibilidad de que pudiera volver, en verdad irías a salvarme sin importar dónde estuviera, o el tiempo que hubiera pasado.—

—Lo prometí, ¿No es así? Y lo repetí, dije que iría por ti, contigo y todo por ti todas las veces que fueran necesarias, Shiro,— dejó salir una risa más relajada, mezclada en un suspiro, con algo de resignación... 

—Lo entiendo ahora, pero...Keith,— alzó una mano despacio, buscando una de las manos de Keith, tirando de esta para poder apretarla y luego besar sus dedos, delineandolos con sus labios, despacio e inhalando lo más profundo que pudo, como si las palabras que estaba por decir fueran a romper la magia de ese memento, —no me llames de esa forma, no lo merezco, no merezco nada de esto, sobre todo no te merezco a ti, Keith.—

—...¿Cómo debería llamarte entonces?— No tenía idea, no sabía qué nombre debería tomar, pensaba que quizás podría llamarse algo cercano a Takashi, algo similar, pero...era un clon, no era un humano, no tenía una vida a la que aferrarse ni razones para aferrarse a ese nombre.

—Me llamaban Kuron,— susurró, —¿Kuro suena bien?—

—Kuro, queda contigo.— Escuchó, abriendo los ojos y alzando la mirada solo para toparse con los ojos violeta de Keith, mirándolo fijamente, empezando a acercarse. —¿Por qué me buscabas a mi? ¿Cómo volviste? ¿Por qué volviste? Todas esas cosas las quisiera saber, quisiera entender, pero cuando llamaste por mi en la radio, no pude evitarlo, algo me decía que en verdad me necesitabas, que debía ir corriendo por ti, que eras alguien que en verdad estaba aquí solo porque...porque al menos querías verme una vez.— Su voz sonaba débil, como si estuviera dejando caer las paredes que había puesto entre ellos para no tener que tocar algo doloroso, —no puedo mentir diciendo que esperaba que fueras Shiro, que fueras la persona que....que en ese momento...— lo notó guardar silencio.

—No sé, Keith.— Le respondió, —cuando desperté, todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo te lastimé, cuanto daño te había hecho, cómo te había destrozado y como aún cuando había sido capaz de recuperar mi poca conciencia al final, solo fue para verte sufrir, para verte agonizar sin saber qué hacer, para ver como caías conmigo, cuando yo siquiera era la persona que amabas,— apretó su mano, antes de levantarse de golpe y empujarlo, sujetándolo por un hombro, buscando su mirada que parecía casi tan confundida como la propia, —yo también, Keith, lo que realmente quería decir en ese momento, lo que quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas, lo que quería decirte, lo que...todo este tiempo he estado gritando esperando que pudieras escucharme...yo también, Keith.— Entendía, entendía la confusión de Keith, no sabía si se había explicado bien, no tenía idea de si Keith siquiera recordaba eso, probablemente ya había vivido su vida feliz con Shiro, probablemente solo estaba abriendo viejas heridas.

¿Qué idiota no notaría que esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro? Keith había dado su vida, con toda voluntad, con todo gusto por el hombre que amaba, todo el tiempo había estado más que dispuesto a salvar a Shiro, incluso de la muerte misma al ponerlo en su cuerpo. Recordaba eso, las charlas alrededor suyo, momentos en los cuales había decidido no despertar aún si llegaba a haber una mínima posibilidad de hacerlo, recordaba haberse visto cara a cara con su yo real, recordaba haberle gritado cuando aún lo veía dudar sobre si volver, sobre si valía la pena siquiera el estar vivo.

Lo había visto estar ido aún dentro de su mente, dónde él estaba retomando el control cada día, cada vez más, y entonces lo había escuchado, el llanto de Keith, el ruego de que no lo dejaran.

Quería salir y abrazarlo, quería salir y decirle que él estaría ahí para él aún si Shiro se rendía, pero antes que hacer eso, se había lanzado sobre la conciencia de Shiro, le había gritado, le había dicho lo mucho que ese chico había sufrido ya, lo mucho que lo necesitaban ahí, lo demasiado que lo amaban, que tenía que volver, que debía de estar vivo, que no podía tirar el amor de Keith por la ventana cuando este no tenía nada más que dar y se lo estaba dando a él.

Luego...no recordaba nada.

Sabía que había sido consciente en casi todo memento, actuando casi como una segunda conciencia para Shiro pero el dolor de ver a Keith y no ser él quien pudiera estar a su lado lo mareaba, aún si terminaba viendo las cosas quisiera o no, aún si Shiro terminaba dejandole sentir las cosas...pero algo, simplemente había algo que no tenía sentido, como si hubiera un enorme hueco en medio de ambos, algo que simplemente no lograba recordar, e igual sentía que si era tan grande esa separación entre ellos era porque algo grave había ocurrido, sin más, pero aún así, aún sabiendo todo eso, estaba dispuesto a decirle a Keith todo lo que sentía, a verlo a los ojos, a enfrentar su confusión y el nudo de sentimientos que no parecían tener un inicio o un final, simplemente tenía que soltarlo todo, desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Sé que no fue a mi, sé que cuando dijiste que me amabas, que...que cuando estabas peleando para salvarme, era porque querías salvar a Shiro, aún no tenías idea de nada, y me dijiste eso, sé que no era para mi, pero lo he guardado dentro de mi, tanto tiempo...y yo también, yo también te amo, Keith.— Lo dejó salir casi sin respirar, mirándolo a los ojos, moviendo su mano para poder acariciar su mejilla, queriendo transmitir con todos los gestos posibles que era verdad, que sus sentimientos eran genuinos y que no estaba engañándolo, que no pensaba engañarlo nunca más. Quizás por eso el silencio que Keith mantenía en ese momento le estaba doliendo tanto, al mismo tiempo que le hacía entender que era verdad, que él solo estaba abriendo heridas que Keith ya había dejado atrás, que ya había sanado aunque fuera por encima.

Y entonces se tiraron encima suyo, abrazándolo con fuerza, algo que no esperaba, y de repente las palabras que empezaron a fluir de la boca del otro lo empezaron a golpear, una tras otras, mientras caían despacio hacía el suelo, las tijeras ya olvidadas en el rincón de la habitación, pero si las pudiera alcanzar, si tan solo pudiera estirar la mano y volver a la mente de Shiro, si pudiera volver...si pudiera deshacerse de él y hacerlo sufrir al menos una fracción de lo que Keith estaba sintiendo en ese momento, lo haría, sin dudarlo, nunca había sentido tanto odio por su yo real, tanto asco de ser un clon, tanta ira. Estaba escuchando a la persona que amaba llorar porque se sentía feliz de que al menos algo de Shiro lo quisiera, porque al menos alguien lo quisiera cuando Shiro lo había dejado atrás y se había casado con alguien más, y entendía por qué había un enorme agujero entre sus memorias y lo que había vivido dentro de él, solo pudo abrazarlo con su único brazo y apegarlo a él, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello, queriendo salir corriendo a matar a Shiro.

—Yo nunca te dejaría solo.—

—...Te creo, quiero creerlo.— Lo escuchó susurrar, mientras se hundía más en él, sintiendo que su ropa estaba más y más mojada entre más tiempo pasaban juntos. —...quiero amarte igual, por quien eres, no por quien eras,— entendía, Keith no podía darle el amor que Shiro había rechazado, pero podían intentarlo, podían empezar desde...desde dónde tuvieran que empezar, qué rayos, no importaba, aún si tenia que esperar una vida entera para poder recibir la mitad del amor de parte de él.

Aceptó eso, prometiendo que sería la mejor persona posible, por él.

* * *

Un año más había pasado, era el momento en que debían reunirse de nuevo los viejos Paladines de Voltron frente a la estatua de la Princesa Allura y recordarla, tener un poco de tiempo para ellos y poder contarse historias entre ellos. Coran estaba esperando por cada uno, había recibido a Pidge con un abrazo, felicitándola por lo grande que estaba y lo bien que se veía con su ropa de Teniente Ingeniera, al parecer su padre pronto le dejaría su cargo dentro del Atlas a ella, así que sabía que estaba en más que buenas manos el arma más poderosa del Universo luego de Voltron.

Hunk había llegado con Shiro, pero este tenía aún cosas que terminar de atender en su nave, probablemente llamadas con su esposo así que se podía ver a los dos hombres hablar sobre recetas de cocina, cada tanto el alteano preguntando por Shay y Hunk evadiendo todas las preguntas con una larga risa que eventualmente atrajo a Pidge, codeando a su viejo amigo para que le dijera la verdad, al parecer pronto Shay sería la señora Hunk, en palabras de Coran, seguro que Lance no iba a dejar de molestarlo sobre eso.

Lance apareció por el castillo algo más tarde, cargando una canasta con flores y algunos regalos para sus amigos, marcas azules brillando como siempre y ojos cansados pero amables recibiendo a cada uno de los paladines, y como se esperaba, apenas supo lo de Hunk empezó a preguntarle cuándo sería la boda y si debería de detener a algún hermano roca de que dijera un ‘protesto’, estaban riendo, el ambiente poco a poco asentándose en algo natural cuando una nave de la Espada llegó.

Pidge fue la primera en salir corriendo en recibir a su amigo pero se detuvo en seco, sorprendida y sin entender absolutamente nada cuando vio salir primero a una version más joven, más viva y con cabello negro de Shiro. Vestía un uniforme de la Espada, denotando que era un soldado de cierto rango a considerar, y extendía su mano dentro de la capsula, de la cuál salió Keith, sonriendole con cálidez y amabilidad, antes de apretar la mano que lo había ayudado, luego volteó a ver a Pidge, —supongo que debes estar sorprendida pero, curiosa.—

—Curiosa no es precisamente la palabra que quisiera usar en este memento, ¿Es...?— Dejó la pregunta al aire, porque no tenía idea de si era uno de los tantos clones que el antiguo Paladin negro había visto cuando peleó con el que los traicionó, o si era algo más oscuro y que requería atención médica mental sobre Keith.

—...Entiendo tu precaución hacía mi, pero, espero que no sea necesaria. Me llamo Kuro, soy actualmente la mano derecha del Comandante Keith en la Espada de Marmora.— Había dado un saludo cortés, sonriendo en todo memento y pronto todos se habían acercado, Lance luciendo especialmente sorprendido por ese giro de eventos, pero también fue el primero en acercarse y tomarle la mano en un saludo.

—...Creo que nunca te pude pedir perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes.— El clon, no, Kuro dejó salir una risa tranquila y Keith casi gruñe como gato posesivo cuando preguntó sobre qué hablaban, relajando el ambiente casi enseguida, aunque seguían viendo al nuevo integrante un poco dudosos, como si no tuvieran idea de qué hacer con él ahora que estaba ahí, aunque imaginaban la razón de que estuviera con Keith, cuando estaban hablando, se podía ver como casualmente se tomaban las manos y todos habían aceptado en silencio que si eso hacía feliz a Keith, entonces no eran quienes para meterse, después de todo, si Kuro había pasado la prueba, o lo que fuera que Krolia le hubiera hecho pasar, todo estaba bien.

O eso parecía hasta que una voz más adulta, grave y ligeramente molesta llamó su atención, —¿Qué significa esto?—

—Shiro, un gusto verte.— Fue todo lo que el anterior Paladin negro dijo, apretando la mano de Kuro y volteando a verlo, —este es Kuro, tenemos la teoria en la Espada de que cuando Allura restauró las líneas temporales, le permitió a Kuro volver a un cuerpo no alterado del todo...estuvo encerrado en la fabrica unos meses, Krolia-....mi madre lo tuvo confinado un tiempo hasta que estuvo segura que no era peligroso.— Kuro miraba a otro lado, no queriendo explicar que en realidad lo tuvieron encerrado hasta que Krolia estuvo satisfecha y segura de que no iba a hacerle daño, más, a su hijo. Conseguir su bendición había sido más difícil que conquistar a Keith.

—Eso no cambia mucho mi pregunta, ¿Por qué está aquí y desde cuándo sabes de su existencia?— Poco a poco los demás viejos paladines les habían dado cierto espacio, aunque Coran estaba atento a todo y les había impedido huir, quizás porque temía la reacción de Shiro. —Debieron informarme tan pronto como encontraron uno de estos ahí fuera.—

—Contactó a la Espada, somos una organización de ayuda y rehabilitación, si no podemos manejar algo, te informamos, _Capitán Shirogane_.— Fue frío, firme y lo miraba listo para refutar cualquier argumento que fuera a dar, —y está aquí porque en estos años que estuvo con nosotros, ha querido venir y pedirle perdón y agradecerle a Allura por todo lo que hizo, además de que, quieras o no, él también fue un Paladin de Voltron, él también liberó planetas, él también luchó por la paz.— Shiro veía la mano de su viejo amigo apretar con fuerzas la de su clon y algo dentro de él parecía a punto de explotar, caminando determinado hacía esa cosa pero fue Lance quien se presentó frente a él. —…¿Qué ocurre?—

—...Tiene derecho a estar aquí, Allura querría verlo y, no hay otra explicación para su regreso ahora, tras tanto tiempo, si Allura lo perdonó, yo también.—

Era dificil luchar contra la palabra de quién había estado más al lado de la Princesa en sus últimos momentos, físicamente y mentalmente, Shiro al menos tenía el tacto suficiente para entender que si Lance decía que estaba bien, en Altea, estaba bien, en Altea. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, diciendo que tenía que hablar con Coran sobre algunos temas acerca de los cristales de la nave Atlas.

—Lamento causarles problemas aún hoy en día, le pregunté a Keith si en verdad era buena idea pero, aún puedo volver por mi cuenta...—

—Nah, Shiro cada día es más gruñón e insoportable, siquiera quiere jugar Monstruos y Mana con papá y Matt cuando tenemos tiempo, su vida se resume a ser esposo y un dolor de...— Hunk la mandó a callar, aunque su cara decía precisamente tanto como las quejas de la menor del grupo de amigos.

—...Creo recordar eso, pero yo no tengo problema en jugar un poco, ¿Sabes?— Sonriendo, luego riendo al ver la cara de incomodidad que habían puesto Lance y Pidge solo de recordar la única vez que habían tocado ese juego con él presente, —prometo no escoger ser un Paladin.—

—Tengo un poco de tiempo extra para esta visita, quiero que Kuro conozca bien Nueva Altea, así que, si se apuntan, yo le diré a Coran que tengamos una partida, me encantaría probar ese juego, al parecer es una de las últimas memorias alegres que tiene, así que quiero compartir eso con él.—

—...Okay, sé que nadie aquí quiere tocar el Weblum en la habitación pero, Keith, ¿Ustedes dos...?— Los señalaba con cuidado, moviendo sus ojos de lado a lado, antes de apuntar a sus manos que no parecían soltarse ni aunque de repente un nuevo imperio llegara a atacar.

Las orejas de Keith se tornaron rojizas, pero no respondió, Kuro por su lado solo sonreía de lado, travieso, dispuesto a responder, —¿Debería decirles, Comandante?—

—¡Oh, cállate!— Lo empujó, soltándolo por fin y yendose de ahí, gritando algo como que debía revisar si su habitación de invitados seguía por ahí y si había espacio para dos personas. Kuro no paraba de reír ante eso y pronto vio que las miradas de alerta de sus viejos amigos, si es que eran eso, se disipaban y lo aceptaban como uno de ellos, sintiendo pronto un brazo de Lance atraerlo para pedirle chismes de primera mano sobre como era Keith con él y Pidge revisando su brazo y casi que buscando si podía conectarlo a una computadora.

Era bueno estar de vuelta.

Y mientras volteaba hacía dónde la estatua de la Princesa Allura se alzaba, dignamente, poderosa y majestuosa, no podía evitar pensar que estaba eternamente agradecido por la segunda oportunidad. Aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer, muchas amistades que volver a crear, muchos recuerdos que obtener de nuevo pero, estaba feliz.

Y desde la entrada del castillo, Takashi Shirogane miraba con envidia, como alguien que no era él tomaba todo lo que él no tenía ya, dándose cuenta, demasiado tarde, de todo lo que pudo ser.

Y nunca será.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise escribir algo de Voltron, y tuve el deseo de ser trágica y dar angst desde el inicio de la S2, pero nunca me animé, quizás porque quería creer que todo saldría bien al final, pero oh bueno, ¡Lo que pasó, pasó! Pero las líneas alternas son una realidad y canon en el mundo de VLD así que estoy en todo mi precioso derecho de cambiar el final, o arreglarlo con algunos regalitos post-canon, así que me puse a la tarea de hacer algo que tenía en mente desde hacía bastante tiempo, la inspiración nació de estar por horas hablando en momentos con mi bae sobre Keith y Shiro y Kuron, haciendo escenarios y cosas así, pero todo terminó de tener sentido cuando vi algo en twitter.
> 
> Era un simple comic, Keith le cortaba el cabello largo a Kuron y este le pedía que no lo llamara Shiro, así que en parte esto va para @zuspacey en twitter, gracias por hacer el comic y, ya veré si luego traduzco esto, pero conforme iba escribiendo, las ideas seguían surgiendo y surgiendo, así que, de momento es solo un único one-shot, algo que está pensado en acabar así porque, quién sabe, igual y hago algo más, igual y me voy y nunca regreso, pero me gustó como quedó.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sufrido conmigo, si tienen algún comentario o algo, no duden en contactarme en @zenzenxdameda en twitter que es dónde más estoy, luego quizás lo traduzca al inglés pero, tengo problemas con eso si no sé si lo dejaré así o no.
> 
> Gracias por leer las notitas de autor, ¡Saludos!


End file.
